What is the 125th digit beyond the decimal point in the decimal representation of $\frac47$?
Answer: Manually dividing, we see that $4 \div 7 = 0.57142857\ldots$. Therefore, the decimal representation of $\frac 47$ repeats after every $6$ digits. Since $125 = 20 \times 6 + 5$, the $125$th digit beyond the decimal point is the same as the $5$th digit beyond the decimal point, which is $\boxed{2}$.